The Nicktoon Pirates of Oz
by SOLmaster
Summary: A parody of the Wizard of Oz, Nicktoons Unite style. Danny lands in a strange world with pirates and must go see the wizard to get back home. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_S.O.Lmaster presents a new Nicktoons Unite/parody. I dedcate this to dannyfangirl, tomboyishgirl108, and -yellowhearts-. Here's the first part. I don't own the Nicktoons._

**The Nicktoon Pirates of Oz**

At Dimmsdale, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob took a trip to a museum/water park called 'Wet World'. The four were in the museum, looking bored and hot.

"It's 91 degrees outside." Danny pointed out. "I thought the reason we came here was to cool off."

"Yeah, these water wings are making me sweat." SpongeBob said as he wore water wings on his arm.

Jimmy whispered to them, "Guys, you know we're supposed to go swimming after the tour. Besides, I find this museum tour quite fascinating."

"You would." Timmy said bleakly.

The tour guide led the kids and a group of people to another exhibit about ocean history.

The tour guide began, "One of the most interesting times in ocean history was the age of pirates. The pirates were known to sail the seven seas and pilfer treasure and loot, while raiding towns. But probably the most famous pirate captain of all was…" He pulled of a cloth revealing a painting. "Captain BlackPants."

The painting was a dark colored picture, showing a square figure with his back turned, wearing pirate clothes.

SpongeBob looked amazed, "Ooh, that is one handsome looking pirate."

"Um, excuse me?" Danny asked the tour guide. "Don't you have a better picture of this Captain BlackPants guy?"

"Unfortunately, this is the only picture of the captain ever made." The tour guide answered.

"Well, that's a disappointment." Jimmy said.

"So is the person who added a museum to this water park." Timmy added.

Then, the tour guide announced, "Well, that completes our tour. You may now proceed to the water park or…"

Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, and SpongeBob zoomed passed him.

* * *

Outside, at the water park, the four were playing in the giant pool. 

"Now this is more like it." Timmy said in his swim sorts as he swam in the pool.

"Well, it was a good idea to come here on a hot day." Jimmy said in his swim shorts and an inner tube.

"Hey, Neutron, why don't you go on the 'Gigantic Waterslide of Doom'?" Timmy asked as he pointed to a giant waterslide that reached all the way to the clouds.

"Are you nuts? What sort of idiot would try and go down that thing?"

"Danny and SpongeBob are going down."

"What?!"

* * *

Up at the waterslide, Danny and SpongeBob had just reached the top. 

SpongeBob, wearing swim shorts and water wings, looked down. "Wow, we're really high up."

Danny, wearing swim shorts and a shirt, looked calm. "It's not as high up as it seems. Besides, this is cool."

"But what if we drown?"

"We won't drown." Danny assured. "You know, SpongeBob, how about we play you're favorite swimming game?"

SpongeBob got excited. "You mean pirates?"

"Yeah, I'll be Captain BlackPants, and you can be… my first mate."

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheered, and then he looked down. "I can see Jimmy and Timmy from here."

Danny looked down and waved. "Hey guys- I mean, ahoy!"

Jimmy and Timmy waved back.

Danny sat down, about to go down the slide.

Jimmy got a worried look. "Oh man, he's going down."

"Betcha five bucks he won't make it." Timmy said.

"You're on."

"Go Captain BlackPants!" SpongeBob cheered.

"This is gonna be so…" Danny slid down the slide and started going fast, he screamed, "Aaaahhh!" He flew so far off the slid; he landed in the second pool.

* * *

Underwater, Danny opened his eyes while he held his breath, trying not to drown. He started swimming to the surface, and when he reached the top, he took a gasp of breath, and started swimming to land. He lied on the ground and panted heavily. 

"Okay… I couldn't handle the Waterslide of Doom." Danny said as he stood up. "Jimmy? Timmy?" He looked around and didn't see them; he also saw he was now on a dock. "Why do I have the strangest feeling that I'm not in Wet World anymore?"

The he heard footsteps running; he walked over to the cement ground and looked around. Then someone bumped into the back him, knocking him down.

"What was…?" Danny looked up and saw SpongeBob dressed in a pirate outfit. "SpongeBob! Man for a second, I'd thought I'd lost you guys."

SpongeBob got up and pointed a sword at Danny, freaking him out. "I don't care what you say, if I say that map was bartered then it was!"

"SpongeBob, what are you doing?!" Danny asked.

"That's CAPTAIN SpongeBob BlackPants, to you!"

"Captain BlackPants?" Danny wondered, cocking an eyebrow. "I think the game it way over, SpongeBob. Besides, wasn't I the one playing Captain BlackPants?"

"You speak nonsense, boy. By your looks, I sense you be not a pirate." Captain SpongeBob put away his sword.

Danny got up and said, "Something tells me, you're not SpongeBob."

"Hold it right there, BlackPants!" A voice called out.

Danny and Captain SpongeBob turn around and see Crocker dressed as a pirate.

"Barnacles," Captain SpongeBob muttered. "With you in my way, I forgot I was supposed to be escaping from him

Crocker took out a pistol. "Hand over the ruby ring or die!"

While Danny looked freaked out, Captain SpongeBob calmly said, "Oh…" two eye sockets pop out of his hat, and his snail Gary gives him a ring with a ruby in it. "You mean this ruby ring?"

"Ah ha! I knew you stole it!"

"Oh, but steal is such a strong word. I prefer to think of it as borrowing without permission or any intention on giving it back whatsoever."

Danny couldn't help but snicker at his comment.

"The captain warned you, BlackPants," Crocker clicked down on his pistol. "And he ordered me to shoot you!"

Captain SpongeBob took out his pistol. "Not unless I take the first shot!"

Danny seemed surprised. "Wait a minute, you have a gun?"

Captain SpongeBob just continued, "Now, why don't you just leave and tell your captain, he can kiss my pirate booty!"

Crocker got annoyed. "Alright Captain FunnyPants, we'll see who's laughing now!"

Skeleton pirates come behind Danny and Captain SpongeBob.

"Look out!" Danny warned as he picked up the captain and moves out of the way, but he trips, causing the ring to fall out of his hand.

"NO!!" Captain BlackPants cried as he watched the ring fly away.

Danny quickly got on his feet and started running forward to catch it. When he raises his hand up, the ring slips on his finger.

Captain SpongeBob saw what happened and noticed the skeleton pirates surrounding him. He takes out his sword and starts fighting them. "Quick, take off the ring and give it to me!" He called out as he continued fighting the skeletons with no problem.

"Wow, when did SpongeBob get so cool?" Danny asked amazed. "Wait, I forgot that isn't SpongeBob."

"Hey!" Captain SpongeBob shouted while fighting the skeletons.

Danny tried pulling the ring off, but it wouldn't come off. "Why won't this… come… off?" Then he turned around and saw Crocker pointing a pistol at him.

"Hand over the ring, child!" Crocker ordered.

"No!" Danny shouted back. "I don't know what's going on here, but if SpongeBob doesn't want you to have this ring, it can't be good."

Then, Danny went ghost and shot a ghost ray out of his finger, knocking the pistol out of his hand.

"Ow!" Crocker cried.

Then, Danny blasted rays at the skeleton pirates, and then he picked up Captain SpongeBob and flew away with him.

"You won't get away, Captain BlackPants!" Crocker called after them. "We'll get you and that boy with the ring and your little snail too!"

* * *

While they were flying, Captain SpongeBob looked amazed at Danny. 

"So, you're half ghost," Captain SpongeBob said. "The sea bears no lies."

"Uh, thanks… I think." Danny replied unsure. "So, tell me where to go… Captain."

"Over there," He said pointing. "To the S.S. SSSSSS!"

Danny landed on the captain's ship, and he transformed back. "The S.S.SSSSSS?" He asked confused.

"A friend of mine who helped me built this ship only had an 'S' stencil, that and he didn't know my name only had one 'S' in it." Captain SpongeBob answered.

"Anyway, something's totally wrong here," Danny said, knocking on his head like he was trying to wake up from a dream. "One minute I'm in Wet World and the next I'm here in some bizarre pirate world."

"Yes, you do have your problems, now I should thank you for assisting me in that battle." Captain SpongeBob held out his hand.

Danny calmed down a bit and grabbed his hand to shake it, but the captain instead pulled it and started trying to pull the ruby ring off his finger.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Danny cried. "Ow! That hurts!"

Captain SpongeBob couldn't get the ring off and threw Danny's hand aside. "Blasted ring, Captain BlackPants need that ring, NEEDS IT I TELLS YA!"

"Captain BlackPants?" Danny remembered. "You're Captain BlackPants from the museum."

"Museum? You speak nonsense again, boy."

"It's Danny," Danny mentioned. "And now that I'm stuck in this pirate world and I have this ring stuck to my finger, I guess there's no way to get back home." Danny leaned against the side to the ship with a sad look on his face.

Captain SpongeBob stared at Danny, and felt a little bad for him. Then his face lit up with an idea. "You know, Danny," He said. "The reason I wanted the ruby ring was to see the wizard and get my wish. I want to be a fry cook, you know."

"That's nice." Danny said still feeling depressed.

"Maybe if you go see the wizard, he can grant your wish and you can return home."

Danny brightened up a bit. "You really think so?"

"Sure, after all, you have the ruby ring, and that's the only way you can see him."

Danny looked at the ruby ring on his finger and said, "Hey, you know Captain. We can go together and you can get your wish to be a fry cook."

"That's a great idea; we can also pick up my old crewmates."

"You have a crew?"

"USED to, but after we went our separate ways, I became a lone pirate captain. But luckily I know where to find 'em." Captain SpongeBob ran over to the helm and grabbed the steering wheel.

Danny smiled. "Wow, the tour never mentioned anything like this about Captain BlackPants." He said to himself.

"We're off to see the wizard!" Captain SpongeBob shouted.

* * *

An hour later, Danny and Captain SpongeBob got off the S.S.SSSSSS and went into a dark forest. 

"This is where your crew is?" Danny asked as he shot an ecto-beam out of his finger up a tree, dropping two apples. He tossed one to Captain SpongeBob.

"Actually, only one of them lives here." Captain SpongeBob said as he took a bite out of his apple. "He was the most reliable crew member you can have. We called him, 'Dr. Smolls-stoff'. A wonderful pirate he was, but not as good as me."

"Ow!" Danny cried as he held his foot from stepping on a twig.

"Come on, hurry and get a move on."

"Hello? Some of us don't have shoes on." Danny reminded him that he still wearing his swim shorts and top.

Unknowing to them, they were being watched through a telescope.

* * *

They soon reach a large rock with a door, Captain SpongeBob karate kicks the door open and he and Danny go inside. They head downstairs and see a bunch of lab equipment. 

"Oh, Pirate Jimmy!" Captain SpongeBob called out.

"No one answers, instead they hear grunting.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

They turn and see Jimmy, wearing a black lab coat. He was jumping up and down, trying to reach the equipment on the high shelf.

"You haven't changed a bit, I see." Captain SpongeBob said as he reached on the high shelf and handed Jimmy his things.

"Oh, hello Captain SpongeBob." Jimmy said.

"Listen here, Jim, I'm going on a quest and I need you to be apart of my crew."

"I told you, Captain, I quit."

"But, why did you quit being a pirate?" Danny asked.

Jimmy answered, "Because, after a while of plundering the seas and pilfering loot, I realized I was missing what it takes to be a pirate… height."

"Height?" Danny and Captain SpongeBob repeated.

"Precisely, if I'm not tall, how can I be a pirate?"

Danny thought of something. "Why don't you come with us?"

"What?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Yeah," The captain agreed. "With the ruby ring, we can go see the wizard and he'll make you taller."

"That would definitely work, to the S.S.SSSSSS!"

* * *

When the three were on the ship, they spotted another ship was just ahead of them. 

"Ahoy there, maties!" Captain Calamitous called.

"Captain Calamitous!" Captain SpongeBob shouted as he grabbed Danny's hand and waved it in the air. "Look, we have the ruby ring and you don't! We're seeing the wizard and you're not!"

Danny pulled his hand away. "Captain, cut that out!"

"You will not be seeing the wizard anytime soon!" Captain Calamitous shouted.

"Yes," Vlad Plasmius agreed. "You will be sinking along with your ship."

"I think you're talking about yourselves, Syndi-crew!" Jimmy shouted.

"Is that so? Try dodging this, small-fry." Vlad shot a beam at Jimmy and nailed him to the wall.

As they were laughing, the Syndi-crew's ship sped off.

Danny pulled Jimmy off the wall. "Man, that Syndi-crew is terrible."

"Calling me 'small-fry'," Jimmy said angrily. "Nobody calls me that and gets away with that."

"And nobody threatens my ship." Captain SpongeBob added.

"Well, come on," Danny ordered. "Let's go get the rest of the crew and see the wizard."

* * *

Later, Danny, Timmy, and Captain SpongeBob were walking into a dark castle. 

"I wonder why this place is so dark." Jimmy wondered.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "It's kinda creepy."

"Relax, crew," Captain SpongeBob said calm. "I'm sure there's no lions, and tigers, and bears."

"Oh my?" Danny finished as he laughed, having Jimmy and Captain SpongeBob stare at him. "You see, it goes 'lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my' and then we all keep going as we…" He noticed the two not looking amused. "Never mind."

Then, there was smoke everywhere.

"Hey, what's with the smoke?" Jimmy asked.

When the smoke got larger, a chain of different colored handkerchiefs tied them together.

"Hey!" Danny cried. "What's going on?"

They followed the handkerchiefs to see where they came from and they saw a dark figure standing on the top floor

Danny shot an eyebeam at the figure, making him fall down. Danny phased him, Jimmy, and Captain SpongeBob out of the cloths. Danny close to the figure and asked, "Alright, who are you?"

Then, figure accidentally sent a bunch of cards flying out of his sleeves.

"Darn it," He said. "I still can't get that trick right."

Jimmy found a switch and the lights turned on.

Danny got a surprised look when he saw Timmy wearing a magician suit and top hat, picking up the cards and he started to cough from all the smoke, causing his to drop the cards he had picked up.

"Timmy?" Jimmy recognized.

"You just had to shoot me down," Timmy said angrily at Danny. "Didn't you?"

"Well, what do you expect?" Danny snapped back. "You tied us up with magic rope and suffocated us with smoke!"

"Relax, Danny," Captain SpongeBob said. "This is my crew mate; we used to call him 'The Amazing Magician', only he's not really an amazing magician."

"Hey!" Timmy snapped. "I'm getting better." He accidentally made confetti fly out of his sleeves and a rabbit jump out of his hat. "Man, why can't I do magic?"

"Well," Jimmy thought. "Maybe if you re-join the crew, you can go see the wizard, and he can make you better at magic."

"That's perfect!" Danny agreed.

Timmy seemed unsure. "You really think he can help?"

"Of course," Captain SpongeBob said. "_Cause soon I'll have the job as a frycook."_ He sang.

Jimmy sang also, "_The height."_

Danny reluctantly sang also, "Uh… _a home."_

"_The… magic!"_ Timmy sang as he knelt down and waved his arms, having Jimmy and Captain SpongeBob applaud.

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, can we NOT sing while we're going? I saw a sign that pointed to the wizard's house and I don't want this to turn into a musical." Danny stomped angrily to the ship.

"Is he always like this?" Timmy asked his friends.

Jimmy guessed, "He must be under a lot of stress from being away from home and carrying the ruby ring on his finger while sailing the seas with us pirates."

"That's not it, Jimmy." Captain SpongeBob told him. "He doesn't want to admit it, but he's becoming more of a pirate by the hour, and soon he won't want to leave and he'll want to join me crew." He wiped away a tear. "I'm so proud of him!"

"Um, Captain," Jimmy asked unsure. "Are you sure that's REALLY how he's feeling?"

"Yup, glad you made me captain, huh?" He said as he walked off.

"We DIDN'T make you captain!" Jimmy shouted as he and Timmy followed.

_Will Danny see the wizard and get back home, you'll have to wait for the next part. please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, and Captain SpongeBob got off the ship and onto an island.

"So this is where the wizard lives." Danny realized.

"Aye to that, Danny." Captain SpongeBob replied. "Now, let's hurry and get to the wizard."

They all started running; unknowingly they were being watched through a telescope. Crocker lowered his telescope and loaded a dart into a straw.

"We're gonna make it!" Captain SpongeBob announced.

"Ow!" Danny cried as he stopped running and held his arm.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"I think something bit me."

"Well, we have plenty of lotion to tend to those mosquitoes bites on the ship." Captain SpongeBob said. "Let's just continue."

But then, Danny's vision started to get blurry and he felt dizzy.

"I think something's wrong." Timmy whispered.

"Nothing's wrong," Captain SpongeBob denied. "He's just a little excited, that's all."

"Captain, when did you cut your hair?" A ditzy Danny asked.

"You're right," Jimmy noticed. "He's delusional."

"Jimmy, your head looks smaller." Then, Danny passed out and fell to the floor.

"Danny!" Jimmy, Timmy, and the captain cried.

"Danny, wake up!" Captain SpongeBob shouted. "I order you to wake up! Come on, you're the one with the ring!" Even though Danny didn't wake up, the captain stood up and calmly told Jimmy and Timmy. "As captain, I order you to carry Danny the rest of the way."

"We can't carry him, he's too heavy." Jimmy complained.

"Ahh!" Timmy cried, and then he started to feel the same way Danny did. "Captain, did you forget to shave?"

"What's going on?!" Captain SpongeBob asked.

"I don't know," Jimmy answered it could be anything, heatstroke, lack of nutrition, lack of sleep."

Timmy screamed again and passed out; Jimmy saw a dart in his back.

* * *

"Fiddlesticks, I missed." Crocker complained from his ship. 

Jimmy examined the dart. "Skulker's penetration darts, these can knock you out faster before you have time to say 'good night'."

"Quick, you got to wake them up." Captain SpongeBob said.

"I can't, the serum's affect should ware off in about an hour."

"AN HOUR?!" Captain SpongeBob cried as he fell to his knees, causing a dart to miss him. "CURSE YOU SYNDI-CREW!"

While Captain SpongeBob was sobbing, he didn't notice Gary slither out of his hat. He slithered over Danny's face, leaving a trail of slime. Some of it went in Danny's mouth and he started to wake up.

"Oh… my head." Danny said as he woke up, he noticed some goop on his face and he tasted it. "What is this stuff?"

"Meow," Gary answered.

"Snail Trail?!" Danny shouted grossed out. "Ugh, gross!" He started spitting it out and wiping it off his face.

"Hey," Jimmy realized. "Gary's slime cures the dart's incision."

"You're right," Captain SpongeBob said, he picked up Gary and scooped up some snail goop, and then he shoved a handful into Timmy's mouth.

Timmy immediately woke up, "Blah!" He spit out the goop.

"I am the greatest pirate captain in the world!" Captain SpongeBob announced. "Don't you forget it Syndi-crew!"

"Terrific," Danny sarcastically complimented. "Now that we're all awake, how about we go see the wizard?"

"My thoughts exactly." Jimmy agreed.

They started running across the island and they stopped in front of a stone wall.

"A dead end." Danny noticed.

Jimmy put his ear to the wall and knocked on it. "It's hallow, that means there's something on the other side."

Then, a small slide door opened up and a skull appeared.

"Who knocked on the door?" The skull asked.

"We did?" The four answered.

"No one is supposed to knock, except the one with the ruby ring."

"Well, he has the ruby ring." Timmy pointed to Danny.

"That's right," Danny showed his ring and the ruby sparkled.

"Well, now that we got that settled, let's try this again." The skull said as he closed the door.

Danny shrugged to his friends and he knocked on the door.

The skull appeared again. "That's more like it; you may now see the wizard."

The door opened and they saw a tunnel that went straightforward.

"Finally!" Captain SpongeBob cheered. "Let's go!"

Everyone walked forward, but then it got darker and creepier looking.

"Uh, guys?" Timmy said in a scared tone. "I think I'll wait for you guys in the ship."

Jimmy stopped him from walking away. "Timmy, you're not scared are you?"

"Of course not," Timmy lied. "I'm just afraid that the ship will get stolen, so I think I should go back and guard it."

"But, Timmy, don't you want the wizard to give you your magic?" Captain SpongeBob asked.

"Yes," Timmy muttered.

"Right, so there's nothing to be afraid of." Then there was a scary noise from up ahead. Captain SpongeBob gasped and said, "You know, Timmy's right, I'm gonna go guard the ship. See ya!"

Danny grabbed Captain SpongeBob's arm. "Captain, you can't leave!"

"But there could be Kraken in there!"

Danny got frustrated. "What do you want us to do to keep you from running away? Hold hands?"

* * *

Jimmy was holding Timmy's hand, Timmy was holding Danny's hand, and Danny was holding Captain SpongeBob's hand while they were walking. 

"Well, at least we're not skipping." Danny muttered.

Soon they come across the wizard's room; they heard a voice saying, "Enter!" They all gulped in fear.

They both walk slowly into the room and ahead they saw flames up ahead and a green pirate ghost.

"I am the all powerful wizard known as The Flying Dutchman!" The wizard introduced. "I understand you come to me with a few request. Well, DO YA!" They all nodded. "Now, the tall one step forward now!"

Danny hesitantly stepped forward getting as close as he can to the wizard.

"Now, what is it you want?" The Dutchman asked.

"Well," Danny began, trying not to show fear. "I really want to get back home and-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Danny got freaked out and ran back to his friends.

"Alright, the square one step forward now!" The Dutchman ordered. Captain SpongeBob bravely stepped forward. "I hear it's a job as a fry cook you desire."

"Aye, wizard. I, Captain SpongeBob BlackPants demand the-"

"ALRIGHT!"

Captain SpongeBob ran back to his friends.

"Step forward, short one!" The Dutchman ordered. Jimmy slowly walked forward. "I hear you just want to be a little bit taller."

"That's correct," Jimmy answered. "You see, we've been sailing the ocean through untold danger and-"

"PUT A LID ON IT!"

Jimmy screamed and ran back.

"Alright, lastly, the bucktooth one." The Dutchman ordered.

Jimmy pushed Timmy forward and he stood there with a scared look.

"I understand you want a little magic." The Dutchman said, but Timmy just stood there silent. "WELL?"

All of a sudden, Timmy passed out.

"Timmy!" Danny, Jimmy, and Captain SpongeBob called out as they ran up to him and tried to wake him up.

"Who do you think you are?!" Danny said angrily to the Dutchman. "He came to you for help and you freaked him out!"

"I THINK I BE THE WIZARD!" The Dutchman shouted back. "And I be the one who will grant your wishes."

Timmy immediately woke up excited. "Really?!"

"Aye, but first you must do something to test your strength."

"What?" Captain SpongeBob asked.

"I want you to bring me the sword of Captain Calamitous."

Jimmy seemed surprised, "Captain Calamitous' sword?"

"We can get you the sword," Timmy said. "Besides, what's the worse that can happen if we fail?"

"If you fail," The Dutchman began. "I shall eat all of you FOR DINNER!"

Timmy screamed and waved his arms, causing a bunch of smoke to come out, and then he started coughing because of his failed disappearing trick.

"We'll, bring you that sword," Danny assured. "But if we do, you have to grant all our wishes."

"Deal. That is if you succeed." The Dutchman said as he laughed.

* * *

Later on the S.S.SSSSSS, Captain SpongeBob was driving the ship, and Jimmy and Timmy had weapons and nets in their hands. 

"Any sign of them, Danny?" Captain SpongeBob shouted.

Danny, on top of the Crow's Nest, looking through a telescope answered, "Not yet!" He lowered his telescope and got frustrated. "Geez, whenever you want to find them, they're never around."

All of a sudden, a cannonball hit the sail, causing Danny to almost fall out of the Crow's Nest.

"What was that?!" Danny asked.

"Status Report, Danny!" Captain SpongeBob ordered.

"I don't know," Danny responded. "Something hit us!" He looked through the telescope and saw another ship coming toward them, he recognized it. "The Syndi-crew."

Captain SpongeBob ran toward deck and Danny slid down the mast and met up with Jimmy and Timmy.

"What do we do about the Syndi-crew?" Timmy asked the captain.

"We shall stand and fight like pirates." Captain SpongeBob responded.

"Well, how is that done?" Danny asked.

Captain SpongeBob got a grin as he walked away. "Watch and learn, Daniel. Watch and learn."

When the ships were right next to each other, Captain SpongeBob went right next to the ship, where he saw Captain Calamitous standing next to the side of his ship.

"Ahoy, BlackPants!" Captain Calamitous called out. "Are you ready to admit defeat before we completely blow your ship to the depths?"

"Oh, I don't think so, Calamitous!" Captain SpongeBob replied. "It is you who will be kissing the ocean unless you surrender!"

"Wrong decision, Captain BlackPants!" Plankton called out. "Prepare to meet thy doom!"

Captain SpongeBob started growling angrily, and Danny came up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Uh… Captain?" Danny asked. "Are you okay?"

"There making us pirates look like 'little baby doody heads'." Captain SpongeBob mentioned angrily. "Hard to starboard!"

"Hard to starboard!" Jimmy repeated as they all ran off in different directions.

"But, what about the sword?" Danny reminded, but no one listened. He sighed and walked off.

The Syndi-crew loaded their cannons and aimed them and the S.S.SSSSSS.

"FIRE!" Captain Calamitous ordered.

The cannons fired at the ship, causing Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy to close their eyes in fear of getting blown up. But instead of cannonballs, a bunch of bones landed on the ships deck. The crew on the S.S.SSSSSS opened their eyes and noticed this.

Danny scoffed, "What are they gonna do? Sink our ship with sticks?"

All of a sudden the bones started to spin around in the air and they formed a bunch of skeleton pirates.

Danny got a surprised look. "Uh oh."

Captain SpongeBob jumped on deck and slashed a pirate skeleton with his sword. "Attack men!" He ordered. "Attack like the pirates you are!"

Jimmy took out a sword and Timmy took out a magician wand. They both started fighting the pirates.

Danny stood there and said, "Well, I'm no pirate. So, I'll just have to fight like a ghost." He changed into ghost form and started firing ghost rays at the skeletons, crushing them into pieces.

Captain SpongeBob took Gary out of his hat and placed him on the ground. "Gary, go assist Danny, and keep him safe from the Syndi-crew!"

Gary obeyed and slithered off.

While Danny was fighting the skeletons, Gary slithered on his shoulders, surprising Danny. Then he smiled. "Hey Gary, what's up?"

"Meow," Gary mentioned.

"The captain said what?"

Then another ghost ray almost hit Danny. He looked ahead of him and saw Vlad Plasmius.

"Vlad," Danny sneered. "I probably should mention the pirate look really doesn't suit you."

"Ah, the boy with the ruby ring, let's hope you do better at being a pirate than your friends." Vlad said as he pointed behind Danny.

Danny turned around and saw Captain SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Timmy tied up with rope by the skeletons.

"Guys!" Danny shouted, and then he screamed as he was shocked by the Plasmius Maximus and he fell on the floor unconscious, turning back into human form.

"Apparently not." Vlad said as he smirked.

* * *

Later on, Jimmy, Timmy, and Captain SpongeBob were tied to the mast of the S.S.SSSSSS. Plankton was in front of them. 

"Who's the greatest captain in the world now, BlackPants?" Plankton asked.

"You tell me right now what happened to Gary and the boy?" Captain SpongeBob asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him; he'll be just fine until we get the ring off. As for the snail, well, we were thinking of having Es Cargo tonight."

Captain SpongeBob gasped and got an angry look. "You won't get away with this, you hear me?" He shouted as he struggled to get out. "If you give them even one scratch, I'll"

"Aw, zip it, BlackPants." Plankton said. I'd worry more about what'll happen to you." He pointed to a bomb. "As soon as that ten minute bomb counts to zero, you and your ship will be swimming in Davy Jones' locker." He laughed evilly as he left.

"What are we supposed to do?" Timmy asked.

"Hold on, I know exactly what to do…" Captain SpongeBob said. "Jimmy, what do we do?"

"The first rule of pirating, Captain: Always keep weapons on at all times." Jimmy said, taking a laser out of his pocket.

"I knew that, I was just testing you."

* * *

On the Syndi-crew's ship, Danny was just waking up. "Huh?" He said looking around. "Where am I?" He couldn't move his arms and he saw he was tied to the mast. He pulled on the ropes to get free and it finally loosened up, allowing him to get free. "Ha! Good thing Plankton has such stubby hands. Now… I'm going ghost!" He saw nothing was happening. "Going ghost!" He was still in human form. "What's going on?" He suddenly remembered what Vlad did. "Darn it, that machine shorted out my powers." 

"Meow," Gary called out.

Danny heard him. "Gary?" He looked around and saw Gary in a cage. "Gary!" He ran over to him "Where's Captain SpongeBob? And Jimmy? and Timmy?"

"Meow," Gary answered.

"Five minutes?" Danny asked confused. "Five minutes till what?"

"So, you're finally awake." A voice called out.

Danny turned to see the Syndi-crew.

"You'll be handing over that ruby ring now." Captain Calamitous said.

"No!" Danny shouted as he held onto his finger. "There's nothing you can say that'll change my mind."

Then Plankton said, "Oh yeah?" Danny turned and gasped as he saw Plankton holding the cage with Gary inside over the side of the ship by a rope. "Well, I guess your snail will be sleeping with the fishes."

Crocker restrained Danny by his arms. "No! Wait!" He cried, causing Plankton to stop lowering Gary. "You can… have the ring."

"At last!" Captain Calamitous cried in joy. "Finally the ruby ring and all its power is mine." He reached for the ring on Danny's finger, but when he touched it, the ring painfully shocked him.

The crew glared at Danny, thinking he caused that to happen.

"I didn't do it." Danny protested.

Captain Calamitous recovered and said, "That ring won't come off the boy's finger while he's still alive."

"Then we shall kill him now." Crocker said, pointing a pistol at Danny.

"And drop his snail into the depths." Plankton added.

Danny got outraged. "No!" He stomped on Crocker's foot, causing him to scream and loosen his grip on Danny.

Danny quickly ran toward Plankton, causing him to let go of the rope. Danny quickly grabbed the rope and pulled him up. Then he took Gary out of the cage and told him, "Quick, find Captain SpongeBob and get help." He tossed Gary off the ship and he flew far away into the distance. "Wow," Danny said amazed. "I guess all that ball playing with Timmy paid off."

All of a sudden, Vlad and Crocker grabbed Danny's arms, and Captain Calamitous came up to him and said, "That's it!" He grabbed an hour glass and turned it upside-down, letting the sand drop below. "As soon as the sand runs out, you will be killed and the ruby ring will belong to me."

Danny got a worried look.

* * *

Back on the S.S.SSSSSS, Jimmy's laser was cutting through the ropes. 

"Almost… got it!" Jimmy announced as the rope finally cut.

"That sure was some quality rope." Captain SpongeBob said.

"The bomb!" Jimmy reminded.

They turned to see the bomb counting down from sixty seconds.

Captain SpongeBob panicked, "What do we do?! What do we do?!"

Timmy got an idea. "I'll make it disappear."

"You do that."

Timmy went up to the bomb as it counted down from ten seconds. He waved his wand and said, "Alaka- make the bomb disappear!" Instead of making it disappear, he hit it with his wand like a bat, knocking it in the ocean.

Captain SpongeBob cheered. "Yay! The bomb's gone and we're safe!"

"But, guys," Jimmy said, still worried. "Even if the bomb's underwater, there's still a chance it'll…"

Suddenly, there was a big explosion underwater and big wave rocked the ship back, causing Jimmy and Timmy to crash onto the side of the ship, and Captain SpongeBob to fall out.

"Help me!" Captain SpongeBob cried as he was hanging on the edge.

"Captain!" Jimmy and Timmy cried as they helped him back up.

Then they dropped on the floor, feeling exhausted.

"We're alive." Timmy mentioned.

"Correct." Jimmy agreed.

All of a sudden, Gary landed on Captain SpongeBob's face; he sat up and pulled Gary off.

"Gary!" Captain SpongeBob cried happily. "Where'd you come from?"

"Meow," Gary told him.

"What? The Syndi-crew has Danny?" Captain SpongeBob repeated.

"Meow,"

"And they're giving him 'pirate's treatment'? Those fiends!" He put Gary in his hat and he turned to Jimmy and Timmy. "Come on, men. Let's go save Danny and beat that Syndi-crew to a pulp."

Jimmy realized something, "We should take the long boat instead of the S.S.SSSSSS. That way we can sneak away with Danny and not draw attention."

"I was just gonna suggest that." Captain SpongeBob said. "To the long boat!"

* * *

Near the Syndi-crew's ship, Jimmy, Timmy, and Captain SpongeBob climbed to the top ship. The reached the deck and saw no one around. 

"Where's Danny?" Timmy asked.

"He's probably being held captive somewhere." Jimmy thought.

"But the question is where." Captain SpongeBob wondered.

"Guys!" Danny's voice called out. "Jimmy! Timmy! Captain SpongeBob!"

"Oh no! Danny got the 'pirate's pedicure'!" SpongeBob cried. "We're too late!" he took off his hat and held it to his chest as he sobbed.

"Captain, I'm not dead!" Danny called out. "I'm over here!"

Captain SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Timmy ran over to the bow and saw Danny tied up to the edge.

"Danny!" Timmy cried happily. "You're okay!"

"Do you want to define okay?" Danny asked.

Captain SpongeBob asked, "Danny, do you still have the ring?"

"Yeah, for now, the hourglass is almost empty and with my ghost powers shorted out, I'm done for."

"Never fear, Danny." Captain SpongeBob said as he took out a knife." Captain SpongeBob BlackPants is here!"

He started sawing the rope and it cut loose, dropping Danny, until Jimmy and Timmy caught him and pulled him up.

"We did it," Jimmy said. "Now let's get out of here."

They were about to leave until, a bunch of skeletons surrounded them.

"Everybody make way!" Captain SpongeBob said as he took out his sword.

Captain SpongeBob jumped to the deck and slashed his sword at the skeletons. Timmy did the same as he used his wand as a sword, but he didn't notice a bunch of skeletons catching up to him. Jimmy spotted the pole of the mast and he jumped and grabbed a hold of the mast and swung to the skeletons kicking them down.

Then, Captain Calamitous came and drew his sword at them, "You can't beat us, Captain BlackPants."

"Why?" Captain SpongeBob asked. "Are you gonna surrender?"

"Never!" Then, Captain SpongeBob and Calamitous started sword fighting.

Jimmy starts sword fighting with Crocker, and Timmy starts sword fighting with Plankton. Danny ran into Vlad.

"The ruby ring is ours, Daniel." Vlad said as he shot a ghost ray at Danny, knocking him into the cabin.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Captain SpongeBob noticed and shouted, "Danny!"

Then, the Syndi-crew surrounds them with pistols.

"Now which one of you will be walking the plank first?" Captain Calamitous asked.

All of a sudden a blast came from the captain, they all turned and saw Danny Phantom dressed up like a pirate with a black bandana, an eye patch, a white vest over his jumpsuit, a purple pirate hat, and a white belt with a sword attached.

"Ahoy there, mateys." Danny said with a smile.

The Syndi-crew gasped in shock and Captain SpongeBob elbowed Jimmy while grinning.

Danny shot two ghost rays out of each finger and each one knocked the pistols out of the Syndi-crew's hand. Then, he charged at them, punching Vlad, kicking Plankton, shooting a ghost ray at Calamitous and Crocker. When they were beat, Timmy reached into both of his sleeves and pulled out a chain of different colored handkerchiefs and tied up the Syndi-crew with it. Danny landed on the ground next to them

"Ah ha!" Captain SpongeBob shouted as he took out his pistol and aimed it at Captain Calamitous. "Did I forget to mention that dear Danny was an undercover pirate working for me this whole time?"

Danny smiled and rolled his eyes at the captain's attempt to scare the Syndi-crew.

"This isn't over!" Calamitous shouted.

"It's WAY over, dude." Danny said. Then he spotted Captain Calamitous' sword on the ground and he picked it up. "And I think we'll be taking this."

"You can't steal that!"

"'Steal' is such a harsh word," Danny replied. "I prefer to think of it as borrowing without any intention on giving it back."

Captain SpongeBob laughed and said, "Now you know who the real pirates are now!"

Then, they saw another ship heading toward them.

"Barnacles," Captain SpongeBob said. "We better high-tail it outta here."

"But, why?" Danny asked.

"The Navy arrest pirates," Captain SpongeBob explained. "They've been after me for years, but now they can put the Syndi-crew behind bars and we can go."

"Yeah, you're right Captain. Let's go."

* * *

With the Syndi-crew in jail, Danny and the pirates went back to the wizard. 

"Excuse me!" Danny said as he stepped toward the wizard. "We brought you the sword, now grant our wishes and send me home." He said as he threw the sword on the ground.

"So, you actually beat the Syndi-crew?" The Dutchman asked surprised.

"You bet!" Timmy answered. "Danny went pirate and beat the pants off Captain Calamitous and Syndi-crew!"

"Very well, as promise, I'll grant you your wishes. Now leave and come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Danny repeated in shock. "But we did what you said and brought you the sword. We had a deal!"

"Aye, I said I'd grant your wishes, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Plus, I didn't think you'd actually succeed." The Dutchman laughed, leaving Danny angry and the others depressed.

"We're back!" A female voice called out.

They turn to see two fairies carrying suitcases.

"Boy, who knew spending a vacation in Hawaii would be so much fun." The boy fairy said.

"Who are you guys?" Jimmy asked.

"They're nobody." The Dutchman called out. "Pay no attention to them. I am the actual wizard."

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're… the wizards!" They both said.

"Wait!" Timmy said surprised. "You guys are the wizards?"

"That's right." Wanda answered.

"Well, how could you let this happen?" Jimmy angrily said. "Not giving me my desired height? Or Timmy his magic and the captain's fry cook dream?"

Cosmo and Wanda glare at the Dutchman.

"We've been on vacation for a while, and we left the Dutchman in charge while we were away." Wanda explained. "We didn't think he'd be hard on you."

"Well, if you guys are the real wizards, you think you can grant us our wishes?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Sure we can." Cosmo answered.

Captain SpongeBob stepped in front of Danny. "Yeah, can you make me a fry cook?"

"Well, you can if you had the right equipment." Wanda said as she waved her wand and something poofs in SpongeBob's hand.

SpongeBob got big eyes as he saw the new spatula in his hand. "Wow, I'm Captain Fry Cook SpongeBob BlackPants now."

"What about me?" Jimmy asked. "I really feel that if I'm a genius, I should be tall as well."

"Do you really think so?" Wanda asked. "After all, you stopped the Syndi-crew and used your genius to do so."

"Not to mention, you have the hair to make you look taller." Cosmo added.

Jimmy realized something. "Hey, you're right. I do have a big brain to top that. But you think you can make me just a little bit taller?"

"Sure we can!" Cosmo said as he waved his wand.

Jimmy was excited when there was a poof near Jimmy. Then he looked confused when he saw what he was now holding. "A step-stool?"

"Yeah, now you can reach high shelves now." Cosmo explained.

"Me next!" Timmy shouted excitedly. "Give me some magic!"

Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and Timmy saw a fairy wand in his hand.

"A new wand!"

"Just say the words 'I wish' and it'll grant any magic wish you want." Wanda explained.

"Awesome!" Timmy cheered.

"But, what about Danny?" Jimmy reminded.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Can you grant my wish?"

"Sure," Cosmo said as he waved his wand.

Then, a piece of paper poofs in Danny hands, he looks at and gets a confused face. "A five dollar coupon off my next haircut?"

"That's not what Danny came here for." Captain SpongeBob pointed out.

"Yeah, can't you use your magic to send me home?"

"Oh, sweetie, you had what you needed to go home with all along." Wanda told Danny.

"What?!" The four shouted surprised.

"Yeah, the ruby ring isn't special just for seeing us. With the ring's power it can send you back to your world."

"How?" Danny asked confused. "By saying 'there's no place like home'?"

"Actually with our magic, we can help the ring send you back to our world."

Danny got excited. "This'll be great; I can finally get back home." Then he noticed his friends looking sad. "Can you give me a minute first?"

Danny walked up to Jimmy. "Well, see ya, Jimmy." He waved.

"It's been nice working with you, Danny." Jimmy said. "I may be small, but I can still do this…" Jimmy put his stool on the floor and he walked up it and reached Danny's height to hug him. "Have a safe trip home."

"Will do."

Danny walked up to Timmy. "Bye, Timmy."

"Thanks for all the help, Danny." Timmy said. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe," Danny answered unsure. "But till then, keep working on your magic."

"Sure thing." Timmy said twirling his wand.

Danny walked up to Captain SpongeBob.

"Do you really have to go, Danny?" Captain SpongeBob asked. "You made such a great pirate, if you stay you can be my first mate and we can steal all the valuable treasure in the world, and I can cook you up the greatest pirate patty in the world if you happen to get hungry."

"Sorry, Captain." Danny apologized. "I had a really great time and loved being part of your crew, but my friends are probably worried about me back home. But I'll always remember you as the greatest pirate in the ocean."

Captain SpongeBob started sobbing and he hugged Danny, "I'll never forget you, if you ever change your mind I'll leave an open space in my crew for you!"

Danny pulled the captain off and Gary popped out of his hat. "Meow."

Danny petted him. "Bye, Gary. Take care of Captain SpongeBob."

Then, he turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay," Wanda said. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Danny closed his eyes and held out his hand with the ruby ring on it. Then, Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands; smoke was everywhere, causing Danny to cough. Then, before he knew it, everything was dark.

* * *

"_Danny?"_ Jimmy's voice called out. 

"_Danny!" _Timmy's voice called out. _"Danny, wake up!"_

Danny started coughing and he opens his eyes to see Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob staring at him.

He spoke in a low voice "Jimmy? Timmy? SpongeBob?" He fully opens his eyes and sits up excitedly. "Guys! I'm back!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob look confused.

"By 'back', what exactly do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"You guys aren't gonna believe it, I was in this world of pirates." Danny pointed to SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Timmy as he spoke. "You, you, and you were in it! And Gary too!"

The three looked at Danny like he was crazy.

"Danny, have you been watching those old movies again?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, you never left." SpongeBob added.

Danny looked confused. "What do you mean? Of course I did, Captain BlackPants and his crew help me get back here. I even have the ruby ring." He showed them his finger, but there was no ring on it. "Well, I HAD the ruby ring, but we beat the Syndi-crew and I got my wish to come home."

"Are you sure you didn't just dream all that?" Jimmy asked.

"It wasn't a dream, it was all real!" Danny protested.

"Actually, Danny, you've been knocked out ever since you went down that waterslide." SpongeBob explained.

"I have?" Danny asked confused.

"Yeah," Jimmy explained. "You went into the water and never came back up, so Timmy had to dive in and save you."

"Yeah, but when I pulled you back up, you had already drowned." Timmy explained. "We'd thought we'd lost you."

"But luckily, if SpongeBob hadn't performed CPR for three hours straight, you probably wouldn't have made it."

"Wow," Danny said amazed. "Thanks…" Then he realizes something. "Wait a minute, SpongeBob did what?!"

"Hey, I think he's better." SpongeBob happily said.

Danny got a horrified and grossed out look "Ugh, gross!" He runs off and starts spitting on the ground "Ugh!" and wiping his mouth. Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob stare at him.

"You think he'll be okay?" Timmy asked the two.

"I think he'll be just fine." Jimmy answered. "Of course the impact he had seemed to have left him feeling a little delusional."

SpongeBob agreed. "Yeah, why did he think he was a pirate?"

"It's probably just a dream you have when you get knocked out." Timmy thought. "But at least he's better."

"By the way, Timmy, I believe you owe me five bucks." Jimmy said holding out his hand. "After all, he did make it down."

Timmy frowned as he reached into his pocket, pulled out money and handed it to Jimmy. They continue to watch Danny rinse his mouth out with water.

_That's the end, I hope you liked it. Please review what you thought. There will be more Nicktoon Unite/Parodys coming soon._


End file.
